


Don't Say It

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have words that can't be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say It

The first time Tim kissed him was to stop those words. Roy, by nature, was as demonstrative in deed and word as Tim was withdrawn.

The second time Roy tried to say it, Tim walked out the door.

There was no third time.

Not from Roy.

As he knelt by Tim, too-pink blood on his lips, Tim tried, seeing the pain of loss in his lover's eyes.

"Don't say it." Roy put his fingers on the lips that were already losing color. "It means you're going away."

"Have…to…then." Tim knew. "I…love…"

"Stay."

"You." And then he left Roy alone again.


End file.
